Deceitful Resurrection
by Modern Dorothy
Summary: Lydia leaned away from him and asked, "Stiles, did you know that you have incredible skin?"


**Author's Notes:**

**Honestly this has just been bugging me, and I figured I had better put this up before the episode on Monday night goes and makes it completely AU. Which. It is. I apologize for my writing style, I use to be able to write so prettily, but reading Twilight (and others) has killed it.**

**This was namely created from how I noticed Peter had an unusual fixation on skin.**

**But please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, if I did Sterek would have happened after the first time Derek slammed Stiles into something.**

* * *

Stiles parked his jeep outside the burnt out shell of the Hale house. The moon light that leaked through the trees cast an eerie light on the house.

But then again, since when has the house not been eerie, creepy, scary, etc.

Stiles quickly got out of his jeep and walked towards the looming house, calling out Lydia's name.

She had woken him up not long after two o'clock in the morning, calling to ask him if he could pick her up from the Hale house. It had appeared that she had sleep walked into the forest again, this time fully clothed, and had awoken at the Hale house. Lydia had told him that he was the only one she could trust.

Stiles had immediately thrown on some clothes and snuck out the door.

"Lydia!" Stiles called again, stepping into the house. He heard movement from the room to the left, Stiles swiftly moved towards the room the sound had come from, and he called out again, "Lydia?"

Silence was his only reply.

As he walked further into the room, Stiles spotted floorboards pried open revealing a hole. A hole that held Peter Hale's burnt, mummified body.

Stiles recoiled, "Oh my go-"

"What's the matter, Stiles?" Lydia asked from behind him.

Stiles whirled around; staring at the girl, who had called him a sobbing, hysterical mess, standing perfectly normal with her hands behind her back.

"Lydia! Don't creep up on me like that!" Stiles exclaimed. He looked back at the body peeking up from the hole, Stiles looked back at Lydia, warning her, "Stay back, I don't think you'd want to see this. It's-"

Lydia interrupted him again with a raised eyebrow, "Horrifying? I know."

Lydia cocked her head to the side, a smile playing at her lips, "I also know you helped put him down there, but luckily, Stiles, you'll be forgiven." The smile widened as she took a step towards him. Stiles audibly gulped as he took a step away from her.

Something twisted up his stomach, and he had a feeling that it was not the pant busting crush he usually carried for the girl.

Lydia's eyes narrowed and she muttered a word in a weird language, _Archaic Latin_, his mind supplied, and his limbs locked up. Stiles stood frozen as Lydia stalked towards him.

His breathing and heart rate increased with each step she took towards him.

"Shh, nothing to fear, it will be over before you know it," Lydia crooned to Stiles as she rubbed one hand against his cheek, and revealed a glinting object in her other hand.

Stiles inhaled sharply when he realized that it was a knife.

Lydia leaned away from him and asked, "Stiles, did you know that you have incredible skin?"

Right before shoving the knife into his body, and called the end of the spell keeping his body frozen.

Stiles choked as he fell forwards onto Lydia, who held him up with a supernatural strength that should not have been possible for her small frame.

She bent her head down, so that her lips were against his ear, and whispered, "He's shown me a lot of things, Stiles. Did you know I'm a witch?" She stepped away from him and wrenched the knife from his body. Lydia watched Stiles crumple to the ground, as his body collided with the floorboards he let loose a yell, the calm smile still painted on her face.

"It's okay if you didn't," She said as she walked towards the hole in the floor, "Because I bet you didn't know that you're just as special." She let some of the blood, dripping off the knife, onto her finger before putting it into her mouth. She paused, closing her eyes at the taste as she moaned her approval.

Lydia opened them to look back at Stiles, hunger flashing across her eyes, she continued, "Your blood sings to supernatural creatures. That is why the wolves flock towards you, why Jackson has been following close to you in his snake skin. Your blood holds empowering magic. While you can't use magic, in a way, you are a medium for magic."

Lydia gestured to the knife, careful to not let too much blood fall of it, "Anything with magical properties will be strengthened when it comes into contact with you. And because of that, we're going to be able to bring him back." With that she turned back towards the hole, holding out her left hand above it and then sliced the knife through it. Lydia stared at her palm, watching the two bloods mix before she started to chant the words that had been whispered to her during dreams of blue eyes and purple flowers. Her eyes flashed a jade green, and then she let the blood fall from her palm down into the hall.

Stiles tried to move, or even speak, but the spasms of pain kept him still and silent.

Lydia took a step back, and stared reverently at the hole. Waiting.

And she wasn't disappointed.

A burned hand, with pus oozing on the surface, grabbed onto the jagged edge of the floor. Nails sharpening into claws, digged into the wood. Soon the body hoisted itself up, skin slowly regenerating itself to its original glory.

Stiles could only feel the terror flood his body as he stared helplessly up at the man.

Peter Hale tilted his head as he focused on the boy before a wicked smile appeared, "Hello Stiles."

* * *

**So please leave a review! I like to know how I did, plus I'm an attention whore.**

**Reviews are like crack, but the type of crack a person has used so long they need it to survive.**

**Get what I am saying?**

**Review. Now.**


End file.
